projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Jin Kazama
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Jin Kazama Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Kazuya Mishima Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Pair Characters Intro Victory Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Jin': Alisa, close up your front already. Kazuya: Don't you have any shame, woman? Alisa: That's rich, coming from a couple of guys who walk around topless. Aty Intro *'Aty': Are you going to school, Jin? I hope your father's encouraging your studies. Kazuya: Hmph. He can study the physics of his body falling off a cliff, for all I care. Jin: Try not to get us riled up against each other before battle, Aty. Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': You with your iron fists, me with my bare knuckles... Let's see which one's stronger! Jin: Hmm? Aren't they basically the same thing? Kazuya: I'll show you just how outclassed you are, detective. Captain Commando Intro *'Kazuya': Defender of justice, huh? Hypocrites like you make me sick. Captain: Well! Looks like old Devil Kazuya's in a snit about something. Jin: Don't rile him up, Captain, tempting as it is. Our enemies come first. Victory *'Captain': That was a beautiful combination. Excellent! Jin: Please don't say the E-word again, Captain. Kazuya: Yeah... It reminds us of too much pain in our past. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': My next picture book's about the special bond between parents and children. Kazuya: Oh, really? Sounds interesting. Jin: Yeah. Keep an eye on us. You'll learn a lot. Felicia Intro *'Jin': Get moving, Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya: You little worm. Who do you think you're talking to? Felicia: Wow, awkward! You guys are even scaring away our enemies! Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': Three generations of Mishimas! The gang's all here! Kazuya: Don't give me that sappy family crap, you tottering old man. Jin: I will eradicate this bloodline... And both of you with it! Victory *'Jin': What's wrong, Heihachi? Those old muscles not moving like they used to? Kazuya: It's all just an act. He'll be playing bingo in a nursing home any day now. Heihachi: Ngh... I'm the only one you two agree on, aren't I? Hibana Intro *'Kazuya': A ninja with the Shinobi Agency? Try not to get in my way. Hibana: I don't intend to. I am merely observing you. Jin: Feel free to slash him from behind, for all I care. Victory *'Hibana': This power! Kazuya Mishima is not a man to be trusted. Kazuya: As if I care what some Shinobi Agency lackey thinks. Jin: The government can't handle this guy. I can. Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': The Devil Gene, hm? That's far too much power for one person to have. Kazuya: Heh heh... But now it's under my full control! Jin: Someday I'll end you... You and that accursed power... June Lin Milliam Intro *'Kazuya': Gymnastics and plasma? This isn't some junior-high game, you know. June: Well, aren't you pleasant! Who are you, anyway? Jin: Don't let him get to you, June. That's just how he is. Leanne Intro *'Leanne': We got enemies to fight! Stop screwing around! Kazuya: Sheesh, did you turn into a devil or something, woman? Jin: It's like her personality changes with her makeup. Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': The Mishimas are all here, huh? This a family vacation? Kazuya: Just shut up and keep your eyes forward. Jin: I've never considered this man my father. Natsu Intro *'Kazuya': Arahabaki... A monster from ancient times? I like it. Jin: Be careful, Natsu. Don't let him snatch it away. Natsu: My master's seal won't be broken so easily! Victory *'Jin': Yoshimitsu, Raven... All you ninja are freaks. Natsu: Whoa, Yoshimitsu's clan is still around? That's awesome! Kazuya: That Manji Clan guy? Hmph. He should do the world a favor and commit seppuku. Pai Chan Intro *'Kazuya': To pursue real strength, you have to cast off your family, Pai. Pai: Father and son, hating each other... It's sad to see. Jin: Leave it, Pai. Nothing's gonna change between us now. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Kazuya': An attorney? Pfft. Fists speak louder than words. Jin: Don't listen to him, Phoenix. Just do what you like. Phoenix: Oof... If I could do that, I'd be running back to court right now... Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Ryo': Master the basics, and you have mastered the core of it all. Let's do this. Kazuya: Hazuki-style Jujitsu... Were those the words of Iwao Hazuki himself? Jin: Iwao... His father. Hmm. Victory *'Ryo': You guys are father and son, right? Why must you fight? Kazuya: Stupid kid. You actually believe in parental bonds? Jin: This is between the two of us. Don't butt in, Ryo. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': Harada-san! You and your team have made fantastic games! Well done! Kazuya: Will this crazy man ever shut up? Who's he even talking about? Jin: Odd. Why does that name sound familiar? Ulala Intro *'Jin': Don't pay attention to that guy, Ulala. Just ignore him. Ulala: Understood! Now, on this special edition, watch as I help the Mishima family reconcile! Kazuya: Who the hell are you? Go do your... your weird dance thing somewhere else. Got it? Valkyrie Intro *'Kazuya': The power of the angels... Someday it too will me mine. Heh heh heh... Valkyrie: Drowning in power will destroy you soon enough. Your son will grieve for you. Jin: Fat chance. Maybe I'll throw a party. Category:Quotes